Bring Me Back To Life
by Amour-Lily
Summary: Harry's will to live died with his godfather. Harry makes a wish to forget it all, altering the entire war and giving Voldemort the upper hand. Before the Order can win the war, Harry has to realize that he still has people worth fighting for.


**Title: Bring me back to Life**

**Summary: Takes place the summer after Harry's fifth year. Harry's will to live died with his grandfather. Harry makes a wish to forget it all, altering the entire war and giving Voldemort the upper hand. Before the Order can win the way, Harry hsa to realize that he still has people worth fighting for.**

**Chapter 1 What started it all**

Sixteen year old Harry Potter took a left on Magnolia Crescent. He was walking aimlessly around the neighborhood, lost in his thoughts. He had no idea what time it was, but judging by how dark it was, he was sure it was at least past nine. His summer had been extremely odd, what with the Durley's being nice to him. They had taken Moody's threat to heart, but mostly made an attempt to stay away from Harry altogether.

While Harry did send his letter to the Order every three days, he never once wrote back to Hermione's, Ron's, or Ginny's letters. He didn't have the nerve to face them yet, not after what happened only a few months ago in the Department of Mysteries.

_'Sirius...I'm so sorry,'_ Harry thought, reliving the memory. He did this to himself every night. He would relive that moment in the Department of Mysteries, marveling on how mad Lupin was on grabbing Harry while Sirius was falling through the veil, or how mad Sirius was to have gone in the first place. Deep inside, Harry took full responsiblity. It wasn't Dumbledore's fault, nor Lupin's, nor Sirius's. It was his fault, and his alone. After that, Harry just stopped enjoying life. He no longer looked forward to summers at the Burrow, or Hogwarts, or even Quidditch. His will to live and joy for things that once meant so much for him died with his grandfather.

"Hey, Potter!" a voice called.

Harry turned around, surprised. He reached for his wand in his pocket, but instantly stopped when he saw who it was.While Harry was lost in his thoughts, Dudley's gang had surrounded him, looking very bored and menacing. Boredom and Dudley's gang was never a good combination.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Harry snapped.

"Aw, little baby Potter is all grown up now? What, you actually grew a backbone?" one of Dudley's gang members, Pierre, mocked in a baby-voice, much like the one Bellatrix Lestrange had used on Harry. Harry clenched his fists and jaw to stop himself from attacking the boy right there.

"Shut up," Harry whispered dangerously.

Dudley laughed. "Or what?"

Harry shot a glare at Dudley. "You of all people should know just what I'm capable of, _Duddykinns_."

Harry emphasized his Aunt's nickname for the boy and instantly smirked when he saw Dudley turn red with embarassment and anger.

"Duddykins?" another one of Dudley's gang members piped up. "Potter, you gave him a petname, have you?"

Now it was Harry's turn to turn red.

"Come on, Dudley, just fight him!" one boy cheered.

Dudley too a step forward, cracking his knuckled as he did so.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Harry asked quietly, slowly moving his hand toward his pocket, knowing Dudley would understand.

In an instant, Dudley took a step back, suddenly turning green.

"You-you freak! You can't-!" Dudley cried.

Harry just smirked. "Do you honestly want to tempt me?"

There was a long silence that followed that statement. No one moved. Members of Dudley's gang looked quizzically from Harry to Dudley.

"Dudley, you chicken!" Pierre had yelled.

Hary was once again lost in his thoughts. _'What am I doing here? Why am I here? It shouldn't have been you, Sirius..it shouldn't have been.'_ Harry shut his eyes. _'I just wish I could forget this all.'_

"ARGH!" In the next moment, a blow to his head caused Harry to yell out and fall to the ground. Little stars interrupted his vision. Dudley's gang roared with laughter. Pierre had stepped up from behind Harry and swung a punch at his head while Harry was in a daze. Harry fell face first on the ground. He was able to catch himself with his hands, but stayed on the ground, trying to refocus his vision.

It seemed that Dudley got his courage back. He grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Harry fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Bet you liked that, didn't you, Potter?" a voice taunted.

A hang grabbed Harry's arm roughly. He knew another blow was coming.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" a voice shrieked.

Arabella Figg and Remus Lupin came rushing down the street, looking shocked and angry. The boys stepped away from Harry, who was laying on the gruond, face down. Lupin rushed toward Harry's side and pushed him on his back.

Arabella Figg faced the boys, red-faced. "You boys had bettet get away from here! I called the police and they'll be here any moment! Go on, get!"

Dudley took one glance at Lupin and paled. He had obviously remembered him from the train station.

"I'll be talking to your parents," Lupin said curtly.

Wiith that, the boys instantly scattered. When every one of them had left, Lupn turned to her.

"Police?" Lupin repeated, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "It was the first thing I could come up with. How is Harry?"

Lupin shrugged. He shook Harry awake. Harry groggily opened his eyes. "Harry, are you alright?"

Dull green eyes met Lupin's and he involuntarily shivered. Those dull eyes that had once lit up when he talked about Quidditch or his friends had lost their spark. They were so unlike Lily Potter's eyes. This made Lupin feel a bt queasy.Harry just stared back at the man blankly.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused.

"Don't joke, boy!" Figg shrieked. "What on earth were you thinking, going up again Dudley's gang like that! Have you lost all sense? What if You-Know-Who was here? What then, hmm? How many times have we told you to _stay safe_! You aren't even allowed to leave your Aunt's house-"

"Arabella..." Lupin interrupted her uncertainly.

"What, Remus?" she snapped.

Lupin was staring at Harry. Figg followed his gaze. Harry was looking at the old lady as if she had lost her sanity.

"Who are you?" Harry repeated.

"Didn't I tell you not to joke like that?" Figg cried.

"Arabella, I don't think he's joking," Lupin said, a look of fear and confusion crossing his features. He bent down and looked at Harry in the eye. "Do you know your own name?"

Harry put on a thoughtful look, then shook his head. "No."

Arabella Figg gasped. "Remus, how-?"

But Lupin had took a hold of Harry's upper arm and lifted him to his feet.

"We're going to the Grimmauld Place," Lupin said shortly, "Stay here and contact Dumbledore immediately."

Figg nodded, completely at a loss of words.

"Where?" Harry asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he could trust these people.

But with a loud 'pop', Remus had apparated with Harry. Arabella stood there, mouth hanging out in horror. _'Harry Potter doesn't know who he is...'_

* * *

**A/N. There you go! did you like it? I promise it will get better, but please review! I won't continue if no one likes it. :( So, remember to review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up soon, look at my profile page for updated! I'm sorry it was so short, but this was just to give you an idea of what was coming up! ALSO, I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. If anyone is interested, please email me!**

**Amour Lily**


End file.
